I Am Here
by Miss Asian
Summary: Moments of Carlisle and Bella that somehow could be treasured as a gift.
1. Emergency

**So here I am again, writing some Carlisle and Bella goodness hopefully for everyone to enjoy. I love this two characters! :]**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I'm alright. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm absolutely fine._ I kept repeating brave and soothing words over and over again in my head. I was doing it for almost five minutes but my mind was not putting off a fight against what I was feeling at this moment. My breathing was uneven for I _couldn't_ breathe freely and my chest hurt so badly like it was falling into the deepest pit of a well. I knew that my lips were dry because I was already breathing into my mouth and I felt nauseated. Bad luck loved me so much.

I was clutching my chest with my left hand while my right was placed firmly into the steering wheel of my old truck. My focus was on the road as I tried desperately to drive carefully through the wet roads of Forks. Fortunately, I finally made my truck stop at the parking lot of the Community Hospital. I needed to visit a very important person or else I would go sick.

The main lobby was quiet except for the sound of a keyboard tapping on the main station. A female nurse looked at me inquisitively as I approached her. The nurse with light brown hair that was neatly bun asked me, "Are you alright, Miss?"

Her eyes looked like she was worried enough and her right hand was already placed on the intercom in case I pass out in front of her. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm fine…" I reassured her but I only needed the help of one person at this moment. "Is Dr. Cullen here?"

As soon as I said those words, the young nurse's worried face immediately turned into a frown. She suddenly looked sourly at me and then checked a record that was placed beside the computer. "Yes. Dr. Cullen is at his office."

"Thanks." I didn't pay anymore attention to the nurse who was probably suffering from a multiple personality disorder. My feet dragged me towards the end of the brightly-lit corridor and to the right where Carlisle's office was located. I knew it well enough by now.

I was surprised when the door suddenly opened before my knuckle even reached the door. Carlisle's golden eyes looked absolutely worried as he took both of my shoulders with his hands. "What happened to you, Bella? Are you all right?"

His voice wasn't calm like always. There was an edge of panic on his beautiful, melodic warm voice and then I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

My left hand was still clutching my chest as he let me sit down on a chair on front of his desk. Carlisle kneeled in front of me and chuckled. "For what, Bella?"

"For worrying you." I heaved another heavy sigh. He noticed the way my left hand was firmly clutched on my chest; he pried it open with his cold hand and set it on my lap. "I couldn't breathe freely and my chest felt hollow and sore."

I looked at his eyes and he certainly was in his doctor mode. The way his eyes were in serious concentration, I knew that he was observing everything about me with his super enhanced senses. "When did it happen?"

"After school." I paused as I read his reaction. Carlisle was focusing on my words now. "I was walking behind a big kid. It was very silly of me to do that. Remind me to never walk behind big kids anymore."

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course, dear."

"The big kid suddenly turned around and swung his right arm and hit me with full force in my chest. I was literally knocked out of my breath. Before the kid said anything, I ran to my truck and drove here." I closed my eyes and tried to fill my lungs with more oxygen. By doing that, my chest even felt painful and hollow than before.

"Where does it hurt?" I heard Carlisle asked me and I opened my eyes again. He was using his doctor tone again. I pointed at my chest just between my breasts; the center point where my ribs met. "Your breathing is uneven but your heartbeat is fine. There might be a constriction on your lungs because of the impact it had received…"

Carlisle explained endlessly that the words jumbled out in my head. I didn't have the chance to keep up anymore with his scientific terms. "Have you checked your chest on your way here?"

"No." I replied and he suddenly stood up on his feet; towering over me with his height. I craned my neck to see his face and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Let's go to the ER." he took hold on my right hand and led me outside his office. We passed by the young female nurse and she looked even more mollified in the sight of Carlisle holding my hand. It's Carlisle for heaven's sake! When we got to the ward, I was surprised that there was no patient inside. Carlisle let me sit on the edge of a cot with my feet dangling down to the side. Then, he rummaged the cabinet beside the bed and found an ointment and a pill.

"Here." he said and gave me a hospital dress. I ogled it, my eyes bulging with surprise. "Wear that back-front or else I couldn't treat you."

Carlisle walked three steps backward and drew the curtain shut. I hastily took off my sweater and at the same time cursing it inside my head for not having buttons which would definitely make things a lot easier. I wore the white thin dress with the open part on front so my torso and abdomen hung openly for Carlisle to see. I flushed when I noticed that I was wearing a bra with printed apples on it. "I'm done."

He opened the curtain and looked at me with nonchalance. His eyes turned to my chest and I looked down, too; only to hear myself gasp from the sight. My chest was swollen and the throbbing pain on the angry red muscle overwhelmed me.

"I thought so. Does Edward know?"

"No. He said that he, Emmett, and Jasper are going early on their hunting trip." Carlisle nodded. He knew that already. "I didn't call or anything because I don't want to worry him too much. You know what he is like better than me."

Carlisle chuckled as he sat on a stool in front of me. The smell of menthol filled the air when he opened the bottle of ointment. He wiped his index and middle fingers on the topical ointment and gently applied it on the swollen part of my chest. I shivered at his cold touch.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you are already used to cold as of now." he chuckled again. I noticed that he used to do that a lot but it suited him very well, with his calm and collected personality. Imagine Carlisle laughing his head off; that would be a very disturbing yet funny image. I concentrated on looking at his perfect face as he gently prodded along my swollen chest. There were no words to describe how good he was in everything; his job, his family, himself. If it wasn't for Carlisle, the purpose of my existence wouldn't be here right now in this world. I was very grateful to him for that. He created this wonderful family in which no one could ever say possible yet it was. A group of individuals he had molded to his style of living; to be human in so many other ways. Carlisle deserved so much more in this world than most people gave him credit for. Yet, I knew that he didn't want glory, fame, recognition… he just wanted to be a normal human that sadly, he would never be for eternity. But at least he was doing a darn good job at it.

Carlisle took his hand away and handed me a medicine. I didn't notice that he just used his vampire speed to get me a glass of water at the farthermost corner of the room. "Your lips are pale and dry."

I took the medicine, quenching my thirst as I drank the glass of water. Carlisle was watching me. "There… you finally have some color."

"Do you think that Edward already knew what happened to me?" I asked as I took off the hospital dress and changed back to my dear old green sweater. Carlisle just averted his gaze when I did and I chuckled; an action I must've picked on him but my voice wasn't that beautiful compared to his. He looked back at me with wonder. "You're the first man to see me like that, Doc… in my conscious state, at least."

Carlisle chuckled but with more humor now. He ran his hand over his blond hair, making it more slicked back than before. "Well now… Alice called me just before you bolted through the hospital doors. I told her that I would take care you, of course. She saw you like that and got the wrong idea."

We both laughed; our voices echoed through the long room. It was the first time I heard him laugh like that. And I dare say, it wasn't disturbing as I thought before. Pealing bells rang melodious in my ears. It was beautiful and then he continued talking, "I told Alice not make anyone worry before I check on you. I guess the news will arrive when I report so."

Carlisle smiled now as he held out his hand with the ointment on it. I took and pocketed it and then he helped me from the cot. "Are you all right to drive yourself back home?"

I inhaled a lungful of air. The ointment which was now resting on my pocket somehow managed to soothe the pain. "I think so."

"I'll be the one to handle your record." he said and I just nodded as we walked towards the wooden double doors.

When we got outside the E.R., the female nurse was looking to both of us with a confused glare. And then I whispered the question in my head to Carlisle, "What's up with the nurse?"

Carlisle chuckled beside me as he patted the top of my hair. We are passing by the nurse now and Carlisle leaned close to my ears. "I say that the new nurse confused me as the man of her dreams. She clearly doesn't know that I am already married."

His voice got louder at the very end and held out his hand with a wedding ring glinting on it in front of me. I chuckled and looked back at the nurse who looked chagrined. "Carlisle, you are very _mean_." using that word to him sounded funny. "You just broke that girl's heart."

"No, I just ended her daydreams." I looked up to see his face and he was smiling like silly. He looked back at me as we got out to the parking lot. "Now, Bella. You need some rest. It's Friday and I recommend that you must not stress yourself just because Edward's away. I know you enough and he'll come back as fast as he can."

"Okay. Thank you very much, Carlisle." I smiled wholeheartedly and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I went inside my truck and roared the engine to life.

"Have a safe trip home, Bella." he said and smiled his genuine smile. I drove off the hospital and saw his reflection on my mirror. He was waving at me and I chuckled.

It was a bad day that I guess… ended all right.

* * *

**The accident did really happen to me in real life and I tell you, it's a bad feeling... since I always have difficulty in breathing due to my sickness. Unfortunately, I don't have Dr. Cullen to check on me. Lucky Bella. :]**

**I'll be posting Carlisle next chapter. **

**And about the second one to comment: I just want to tell you that doing fan fictions just don't stall away my boredom but it also harness my writing in second language. Fan fictions are fun to read and there are nothing wrong with them. And yes, I have written several stories on my own (in my second language) and I treasure them just as I treasure my being here in this community. I love the Twilight series especially Carlisle and I respect Stephenie Meyer for creating this wonderful story that sadly, not all people liked. We are all entitled to our own opinions and I do respect yours. Just please understand that some people find their refuge in writing and adding more to a story. There is nothing wrong with that. And I will never regret doing what I like which is writing here for it is something that gives me the enjoyment I am not always experiencing in real life. I would never be ashamed that somehow I am in this 'phase' of my life. **


	2. Guardian

**Here's my take on Carlisle. I'm still undecided if I could still add another chapter. I don't know. But I hope you'll enjoy this one. Fluffy as always. :]**

* * *

**Carlisle**

I called Edward afterwards, reporting all the details of Bella's injury. My son was relieved that it was nothing serious but I knew him well enough. He must've been berating himself now with his brothers to get back home sooner. He couldn't leave Bella so easily for all the mayhem that were happening now. With Victoria as a threat and the newborns, my son was torturing himself for not feeding. That was why we all took turns in watching Bella at night when my son was away hunting. The last time anyone of us kept watch on Bella was Alice. And tonight, my first, I would be next.

The house was unusually quiet as I stepped in from the porch. I saw Esme approach from upstairs and I kissed her. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." my wife said as she clung into my neck. There was no one who could make me feel like what I feel for my wife. She was my everything. Esme tilted her head back to meet my gaze, her wonderful scent enveloping me. "You smell like an ointment. Go wash yourself before Bella smells you tonight."

I chuckled. "Actually, Bella was the only patient I had in the ER this day."

Esme suddenly looked worried and I shrugged away the expression as I told her the story. She was relieved. I knew that she loved Bella as a daughter.

"Where's Alice?"

"Gone to Port Angeles. She needed her _shopping_." my wife said as she darted back upstairs to finish her blueprints. I could hear Rosalie in her room silently humming to herself and the sound of her hands brushing her hair. Esme just started to draw lines by the sound of graphite scratching the paper. I went straight to our personal bathroom and washed myself. After that, I wore jeans and a plain white shirt. Unbelievable as it may sound, I own a pair of blue chucks. I would run and I didn't want to waste another dress shoes getting wet.

I went to Esme's office and found her still absorbed in her blueprints. When I cleared my throat, she turned around and then laughed her tinkling laugh. "What?"

My wife was next to me in an instant and she brushed her hands over my hair. "You really look like a twenty-three year old right now. Except that you have been a professional doctor for three centuries."

We both laughed and I kissed her again. "Keep a good watch on Bella tonight, Carlisle. I worry over her, too."

"Me, too." I said and then darted downstairs, outside the woods towards the Swan residence. It had been a while since I wore this kind of comfortable clothes and it didn't hindrance my running. The t-shirt I wore was light unlike the sweaters and coats I always wear. I didn't need to worry about the low temperature anyways.

The only thing that I could hear inside Bella's house was the Mariner's game on the T.V. Charlie was still awake. I gazed through the second floor window, it was Bella's room. There was complete silence there except for the rhythmic pattern of her heartbeat and breathing. She must be asleep. It was a good thing that she took my advice nonetheless. I heaved a sigh and started circling invisibly the parameter of their house, sensing everything that takes place around it. There was no unusual sound and motion, only other humans that lived nearby. I stayed just behind a tree in front of the house, listening and smelling for everything. Hours dragged on and I knew that it was past midnight. Charlie was snoring loudly on the living room. He didn't even have the will to go upstairs anymore. And then, I heard a cry.

It was Bella's.

I darted through the window and opened it carefully. Her room was dark except for the golden light coming from a lampshade beside her bed. I slid inside with caution. The sweet scent of her blood was more potent here but it was absolutely nothing to me anymore. I looked at her, she was still fast asleep but there were tears running down from her eyes. Her fists were clenched around her chest like it was hurting so badly.

"Edward… please don't leave me… please…" her cries continued. She was talking in her sleep and she was dreaming of my son. Why would she dream a bad dream? It wasn't right. "Y-you… don't… want me?"

"He's gone…" I watched her and I was motionless as a rock. My daughter in so many ways was having a bad dream. "He's gone…"

Her eyes opened wide and stared endlessly at the ceiling. She was panting heavily and her heartbeat was erratic. "Bella."

She sat upright and I met her gaze. Surprise washed over her beautiful feature. Shock and then relief. "Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

My feet moved towards her, my arms reached for her. In that instant, I embraced her… not knowing what to do. She was silent, still. And then I broke the silence, "Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yes." I freed her from my embrace and she looked at me, confused. "You're all keeping watch on me when Edward's away."

Perceptive. Bella was always like that ever since. I nodded and she burrowed her face in her hands. She was crying again. I ran my hand along her hair and she leaned into my chest. "Please don't cry… Is it because of your dream?" I felt her head nod and I understood her instantly. "You always have these dreams when my son is gone."

Tears stained my shirt and I cupped her chin to meet her gaze. The sight was heart wrenching. She spoke in a broken voice, "It feels like my heart has holes again. It hurts so badly inside when he leaves and it took me all my courage to let him go even for just a short period of time."

I embraced her again and this time she held onto me tightly like I was a lifesaver. "Does Edward know how you feel when he leaves you?"

She didn't answer immediately as her sobs increased. She shook her head.

"Oh, Bella…" I burrowed my face in her hair. "What happened to you?"

Ever since the time we went back here in Forks, Bella seemed like something had changed inside her. She was hurt and felt betrayed by us for leaving her. All those months she had suffered and endured. The guilt suddenly clawed on me. I was the one who always advised Edward to better leave before. But I didn't know that this would be the out cost; to have someone so innocent and fragile be broken because of a stupid advice. The idea all rooted to me. If only I had persuaded my son to stay and not to leave, this would never happen to my dear Bella.

"I am so sorry, Bella." my voice broke. I should be crying now but the tears would never come. Bella looked at me, her brown eyes confused. I wiped away the tears on her face, and keeping my hands on each side. "It was my idea to leave this place. And it hurts me too to know that a part of that suffering was caused by me. I am so sorry, Bella. If only I could change back time, I would've never suggested such a stupid mistake and you would've never suffered. I am so sor—"

"Carlisle." she cut me off and her face was light now. "If you say sorry one more time and I'll kick you out of my window."

I fell silent. The overwhelming emotions still lingered in me. Bella's face caught me back to reality. "Don't you have the slightest hatred towards me?"

Bella suddenly laughed, not whole but still… she sounded all right. "How could I ever hate you, Carlisle? Was there any thing to hate?"

She was the one to embrace me then and I stroked her hair. "Edward will be home by morning. You really shouldn't worry, Bella. It is very heartbreaking to see you dream like that."

I released from her tight embrace and stood up near the window, observing everything that took place within the parameter. It was safe, at least for Bella. And then, I heard a muffled laughter from her bed. I looked at her and she was trying to hide her laugh with her pillow. "What?"

"That choice of clothes really suits you, Carlisle." she said in between laughter and I looked down my body. I joined her laughter. "Since when did you have chucks and jeans and t-shirts?"

I sat down beside her again and patted her hair. "You clearly doesn't know anything much about me, kiddo."

"Because I don't always have the chance to get to know you." she replied and that made me smile. "Is it the right time now?"

The sound of her heartbeat returned to normal and she slumped down on her bed as I sat at the edge. The light illuminated her innocent and beautiful face. She started to ask questions, some were serious and most of them were quite hilarious. I answered them all without a moment of hesitation. If it would make her feel at ease and all right at the same time, why not answer honestly? She asked me so many questions and I could only give away few.

"Did you ever meet Debussy, Stravinsky, Beethoven, Chopin?"

"I met Debussy once in one of his piano concerto in Vienna, dined with Stravinsky in a famous restaurant in St. Petersburg where he played The Rite of Spring. Good heavens… I could still remember that old, bald talented man in perfect clarity. Beethoven was very famous and I only happen to see him from afar. And I didn't meet Chopin but I liked his compositions."

"How about Jane Austen?"

Every answer I said amused her until I noticed that she was tired. I asked her about the swelling on her chest and she said that it was fine. I spread beside Bella on the bed and her head was placed on top of my left arm just near my chest while a thick blanket was around her body to keep her warm. Without anything to do, I trailed my cold fingertips on her warm cheeks.

"You must dream happy dreams, my dear Bella. I am here." I whispered in her ear and I saw her lips curved slightly upwards.

By the first sign of the morning, I slipped carefully from her bed and waited for my son to come. It only took a minute before Edward climbed in the window and he gave me a thoughtful nod. I thought about what had happened the last night and he looked at Bella with such a sincere gaze then back to me.

_Go on, son. I had fulfilled my duties. Well… a duty as a father._ Edward smiled and I patted his arm. _I better get home now. I've got work to do._

"Thank you, Carlisle." he whispered and then I clambered over the window. Before I totally went outside, I looked back at Bella again, still fast asleep. She didn't talk anymore when she slept last night.

_Edward, we will always take care of her. We will do any thing to keep her protected._

I turned to look at my son who was now beside Bella. He nodded at me thoughtfully and I darted back through the woods towards my home where my sweet wife was waiting for me.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! :]**


	3. Portrait

**So here's another take on Carlisle/Bella fluffiness. With a little bit of Edward and Esme. Hope you'll like it. I'll try to post a next chapter but I don't know how long it might take me. Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Bella**

"Look what you've done, Edward." I frowned immediately and kept my arms intact. Edward just accidentally _powdered_ my copy of Wuthering Heights when he had gripped it all too hard. He looked aghast.

"I'm very sorry, Bella…" he covered his face with his hands and my frown turned down even more. "It's my entire fault."

"Geez… can you please stop always taking the blame?" his hands still covered his face and I stood up from his bed and cleaned the remains of my beloved book. I turned to him and hugged him from behind. "It's alright."

Edward looked at my eyes then and he smiled the crooked smile I adored. "I'll buy you a new one. Hardbound."

I groaned in defeat.

When I was not doing anything to stall away my time, I could always be found here at the Cullen's where they all treated me accommodatingly; well maybe except for Rosalie. But at least she didn't show any dislike towards me anymore. I've been reading Wuthering Heights—which I brought from Charlie's house—for the thousand times and Edward took it from me playfully. That action—even though unintended—made the book be powdered by his very strong hands. So here I was, cleaning the dusts that littered the gold-carpeted floor of his room.

"And now I don't have anything to read." I muttered under my breath, knowing that Edward could still hear. He just went downstairs, saying a while ago that he needed to bring me some food. I frowned again. They baby me too much. Especially Esme. But I loved her just like my own mother.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett took advantage of the fairly good weather to go hunting. Only Edward, Jasper and Carlisle stayed behind. The strumming of a guitar next door could be heard even here in Edward's room. It was Jasper playing his favorite instrument and I smiled. I've never spent that much time around him before, but lately, he seemed to ease up a little around me. Carlisle, same as ever, treated me so nicely that I couldn't even ask for anything. Ever since that night he stayed with me, our relationship had gotten even much better.

"A risotto for my Bella." I spun around to see Edward holding a tray and the smell of mushroom filled the room. My stomach grumbled. I ate the meal he prepared as he watched me with delighted and curious almost black eyes.

"You need to eat, too." his eyes flickered to the ground and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to leave you again." he said in a low voice and I knew instantly what he was referring to; it was the night he'd gone to hunt and Carlisle must've re-run the events in his thoughts. My hands automatically reached for him.

"I'll be alright. I promise." I smiled then and he looked up. He leaned forward to kiss me and I kissed him back.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

He was gone in a flash and I just stared at the empty and lonely room of his. The remains of my old book were already covered in a crumpled paper on his end table. The silence around the house was killing me. Could Jasper have also gone with Edward, too? How about Carlisle?

I stood up from my sitting position on Edward's bed and straightened my hair and shirt. Silently, I walked outside his room and towards Carlisle's study. When I reached the door, I knocked twice before I heard his voice permitting me to enter.

"Hi." I said timidly as I closed the large wooden door behind me. It took me by surprise when I saw Carlisle sitting on the wooden floor, barefooted. He was wearing a dark blue pants and a button-down white shirt—sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Bella." his voice was calm, serene. It was the first time for us to talk again in private since the night he watched over me.

"Good morning too, Carlisle."

He didn't stand up. Crumpled papers scattered around him and pieces of charcoal pencils. Carlisle turned his head back to the glass window that overlooked the forest. I heard him sigh when I walked to stand beside him.

"Is there any problem?" I asked, hesitant—I watched his face begin to sullen. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I think I don't have my creativity anymore." his voice sounded old, disappointed by himself. His English accent was even more pronounced.

"What are you drawing?" I knelt down beside him to pick a piece of crumpled paper and was taken aback when I saw a pair of strikingly beautiful eyes looking at me. "Wow. This is very good."

Carlisle turned to me then as he looked at his work firmly clutched in my hands. "But I couldn't finish anything. It seems like everything was fading away."

"You could try again. Maybe it'll be much better." I smiled warmly then and his eyes suddenly lit up.

He stood up; his bare feet didn't make any sound at all with the wooden floor. Then, he moved swiftly towards his desk and a second later, he had a piece of thick sepia paper on his hand. One hand caught my arm and he made me settle in front of the window in his comfortable black armchair. I wasn't reacting or anything.

"Be still." he said urgently as his right hand held my chin and tilted my head a little bit towards the light. His face was sparkling and I had to try to breathe because I was being dazzled.

I just nodded.

He smiled brilliantly at me as he sat down a feet in front of me. The paper in his hand ruffled as he blew through it to remove the dirt. The sweet scent of his breath took me again by surprise. Then, he placed the paper on top of a drawing board in which he got just beside him. He reached for a charcoal pencil and a white chalk that were on the floor and also a kneaded eraser. I was just staring at him—all too astonished to actually fidget and destroy the pose he had made me do.

The light scratching of the pencil was the only sound in the room. In intervals, his intense topaz eyes would gaze at me as he took in my features—which probably was making me a little intimidated and embarrassed for I was being drawn a picture by someone who looked so devastatingly beautiful. He should be the one having his portrait.

Edward had told me Carlisle's story when I first visited their home. I knew that Carlisle studied music and arts and he had made most of all the large and magnificent paintings that covered the walls of his office. How could he have lost touch to his creative side? Maybe he concentrated a lot more in studying medicine and had forgotten about the simple delights of expressing one's emotions.

The stillness was not bothering me at all; maybe it was a practice for me—for when I became a vampire like him, I would be as still as a statue… and maybe even pretty. A little smile formed on my lips at the thought. In that instant, Carlisle's face somehow became eager as he smiled his genuine smile. He picked up the kneaded eraser that was on top of his right thigh and started rubbing off and highlighting some details.

Carlisle stared at his work with unfathomable eyes for a few seconds before he stood up to walk near me.

"You finished an artwork." I exclaimed as he stopped in front of me. The intensity of his eyes was still there as he held me his work. I gulped for the feeling of excitement was clawing inside me.

It looked like a carbon-copy of me—no… it _was_ a black and white photograph of me. I didn't know that my mouth was actually hung open and I snapped it shot. This was too magnificent for words. The drawing of the young woman in the picture was beautiful and it was _me._ Because of my usual nature, tears rolled down from my eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice suddenly broke my irrational reaction and a laugh broke out from me. He seemed confused—maybe thinking that I was going completely nuts.

"You're a wonderful artist, Carlisle." I said as I wiped my tear-stained face with my hands and Carlisle chuckled. "Sorry I'm being silly. I was awed."

"I understand." he said in a warm voice. I looked down at the drawing again and smiled.

"You make me look pretty in here."

"You're beautiful." he said and I flushed instantly. When I met his eyes again, he was smiling tenderly.

"Geez… Carlisle. You're always making me blush." I muttered and he chuckled as he patted my arm. He seemed content now.

"Let's put it on a frame." He darted back towards a small mahogany table near the door and pulled out a rectangular wood-paneled frame—it looked pretty expensive to me. I held him his artwork and he placed it carefully inside the frame.

"Do I get to keep it?" I asked and he shot a glance at me that translated 'You're unbelievable'. I stifled a smile.

"Of course, dear."

Carlisle placed the portrait besides a painting of an old village on the east wall and my eyes bulged in surprise. "No!"

"What?" he grinned. "You get to keep it in here since you technically lives in this house already."

"It's embarrassing," I paused and the heat on my face emerged again. "I'm the only one with a portrait."

He walked near me then and sighed. Then, he placed his arm around my shoulders and stretched out his left arm to point towards the still empty space on the right side of the frame. I sighed in relief. "That's where the others will be placed. For now, you're my first model."

We both laughed then and the sound of his family's arrival echoed through the house. Esme was suddenly beside us and he wrapped her gentle cool arms around me as Carlisle's arm was still on my shoulders. He released me then and kissed Esme. I smiled at the perfect moment. Then, Esme gasped as she took in the latest artwork her husband had made for a very long time.

"Bella is very beautiful." she smiled warmly at me and held my hand. "Carlisle hadn't made a single piece of art for almost seventy years."

"Really?" That's why he was very somber before.

"Yes. And I know that you made him very happy." she replied and I looked back at Carlisle who was silently smiling at us.

* * *

**Oh and yeah... here's the picture of Kristen Stewart I really like. Let's imagine this is made to a charcoal portrait:**

**http : // www. kris-stewart. org/ gallery /displayimage. php ?album =1& pos =6**

**Just take the spaces out. :]**


	4. Precious

"Please Alice, I can do this by myself." it was the fourth time I had said that to my daughter but she wouldn't give up that easily. Alice tiptoed once more as she arranged my tie and collar. She ran her little hands over my coat to straighten any wrinkles. I just stood there, shoulders slightly hunched for her to reach me.

"But I'm much better." she said and reached to kiss my cheek. I smiled and patted her unusual sleek pin curled hair. "I need you downstairs in five minutes."

"Okay." I said as she went outside my office. Esme was arranging everything downstairs while the others prepared for the big day.

It was Edward and Bella's wedding. Yes, wedding. Even I couldn't believe that my son had finally found his match for almost a century. He was going to marry Bella—dear Bella. After everything that had happened in the past few months where everything had taken its toll, we were all in great shape. There were no more killings—I was very glad of that—and no more threats to our lives. Everything seemed to get well.

I could hear Bella silently complain as Alice made her final preparations on her. Charlie and Renee were speaking to their daughter. This was the first wedding where I knew the parents of my child-in-law. A smile formed on my lips. Then, I turned to look at myself at the mirror.

Alice made us all wear tuxedos—classic black tuxedos. It was like me in the 1900's again; where the collar of the shirt was only folded at the tip and a thin gray tie matched the vest. I straightened the cuffs on the coat and went outside. Charlie noticed me at the door. He was holding a bouquet of roses, orange blossom and freesia. It smelled wonderful.

"How are you, Doc?" he asked and I chuckled. It was a good thing that Alice preferred to dress him in a pale gray tuxedo rather than black. Charlie was well irritated by the very thought of wearing a suit. I had heard him complain about it for ten times since he came here half an hour ago.

"Please, it's Carlisle." I insisted and he placed his hand on his nape. He seemed to feel awkward and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"The bride is still not ready?" I asked though I knew that Bella and the others were about to get out of the room. Charlie merely nodded as he went inside Alice and Jasper's bedroom. "I better get downstairs, Charlie."

I walked downstairs in a human pace since guests were already packed inside. Mr. Weber was standing at the supposed to be altar and all the few familiar faces turned to look at me. I managed to break a smile—though I was slightly embarrassed. Everything was covered in white; the blossoms, the chairs, the canopy. And Esme was the one who arranged them. My wife was standing near the wall where she perfected a white garland that seemed to be out of place. She caught my eyes and grinned.

"You look dashing, dear." she whispered and I chuckled. The human guests suddenly seemed confused as they stared at me. I walked near the altar to stand next to my son.

"How are you?" I asked him as I patted his arm. He seemed a little nervous. _Don't be. Everything will be alright._

"Thank you." he replied and I smiled in return.

_This is your big day. Make the most out of it, son. _ I thought and Edward simply nodded. He took in a deep breath. That was when I noticed that Jasper—who was standing next to Emmett—seemed to feel irritated by the nervousness he was feeling. He gave me a pleading look.

"It would be over soon, Jasper." I muttered under my breath and his tension seemed to lessen. Emmett was forcing back a smile as he stared at Edward. He placed both of his hands on the end of his bow tie and motioned to Edward who was also wearing a bow tie. Only Jasper and I wore neckties. I rolled my eyes.

_Don't mind him, Edward. Your brother seemed excited._

Edward's lips pulled up into the corners. That was when Rosalie started playing the Pachebel's Canon on the piano. Everyone fell silent and I stepped backwards to give my son the space he truly deserved. Charlie and Bella emerged from the stairs. My daughter-in-law looked very beautiful in that moment. Her natural beauty stood out and I smiled. I wasn't thinking anymore except for the happiness I was feeling. Slowly, Charlie and Bella stopped right in front of my son and Charlie placed his daughter's hand on my son's. Charlie and I went to our respective seats. And then the ceremony began.

I looked at Charlie and Renee—both have tears in their eyes and I took my wife's hand on mine. She stared at me for a short second but in that instant, we both knew that we were also crying inside.

"…as long as we both shall live."

In that moment, our children's eyes twinkled in happiness. I had never my son's eyes so happy in the many years we had lived together until now. He was triumphant that at last, he finally had his long-awaited woman. Tears flowed down from Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"I do," she said—blinking rapidly back the tears. When my son spoke, it seemed like everything had fell into the right place.

"I do," he vowed and I felt my wife's grip on my hand become tighter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weber said and Edward placed his hands over Bella's face and kissed her tenderly and lovingly. It was long and Emmett had to clear his throat to put a stop in it. I chuckled.

Everyone applauded and they both turned to look at all of us—well, Bella was only staring at her husband. She seemed like she didn't care about anything else at all. Renee was the first one to get to the altar and embraced her daughter while Esme embraced Edward. Charlie patted my arm as he smiled thoughtfully.

"Everything seems to fly so fast." he said through the sound of the crowd.

"Yes, it is, Charlie." I replied and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Edward and he hugged me.

"Thank you again," he paused for a second and I patted his back. "For everything."

"No problem, son." I said and I had the chance to embrace my new daughter for a second since there were a lot of people waiting for them.

Esme and I stayed indoors as the guests piled in the backyard for reception. I didn't noticed before how strikingly beautiful she looked as the long silver gown fitted her body perfectly. We were all wearing something silver.

"How do you feel?" I asked and kissed her. She didn't pull back immediately and I chuckled.

"Elated and very very very happy." she replied and then opened her eyes again. "You know, you look like you were transported from the 1900's though you were from the seventeenth century."

"You look very classical, too." I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Hey, lovebirds. We've got a reception outside." Emmett suddenly said as he passed by us. Esme and I both laughed.

It was already twilight and the atmosphere was breathtaking as thousands of white flowers covered the dance floor under the two cedars. We all greeted the guests who had come and also Tanya, Kate and the others.

"How are you, Carlisle?" Tanya asked, her strawberry-blonde curly hair was hanging loosely on her back. She reached to embrace me and I did, too.

"I'm alright." I smiled at her and she kissed Esme's cheeks.

"Glad to know. If you ask me, I'm still the same as ever." she laughed and then pulled her sister towards the bride and groom. Carmen and Eleazar smiled at us and followed Tanya.

There was a picture-taking and the whole family huddled up together to get a picture. And then there were the other guests with the bride and groom. The reception continued slowly as I stayed near one of the cedar. Esme was busy talking with the guests. Emmett and Rosalie were both sitting on one of the tables—both have a smirk on their faces. Jasper was silently sitting at the other table as Alice approached him. In that instant, the music began.

Being the gentleman I was, I approached my wife who just finished talking with Mrs. Weber and led her to the dance floor. Our whole family was all dancing as Edward and Bella silently swayed together in the middle. Charlie danced with Bella—making awkward square formations as they stepped side to side. I was dancing with Renee and Edward with Esme.

"So, Carlisle… how are you holding up?" Renee winked at me and I laughed.

"I am absolutely fine." I reassured her as the music drifted near to stop. It seemed I had danced with every woman present except for my new daughter.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Bella as Ben Cheney released her. She flushed and nodded timidly. I took her waist with my right hand and her right hand with my left. Bella placed her warm left hand on my shoulder. She heaved a sigh. "What is it?"

"I might step on your foot." she mumbled as the redness on her cheeks deepened. We both chuckled when a Beatles song played in the background. We both took our steps.

"I think we'll manage." I whispered and guided her steps. We moved slowly. "Congratulations."

"Oh. Thanks." Bella said as she glanced at our feet—afraid to step on me.

"You don't know how happy I feel right now." her head shot up to meet my gaze again and she smiled her timid smile.

"I didn't know that I could make all of you happy." she said. "Even Rosalie seems kind to me."

"Of course she would." I reassured her. "You are the only person who could make Edward feel what he is feeling right now and possibly for eternity. Not one of us had managed to put a light on his eyes except for you, Bella. Thank you very much for that. Thank you for making my son get what he really deserves. Thank you for letting him have you and for letting us be a part of you,"

"Welcome to the family, Bella. You're a Cullen now." I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I quickly wiped it away. She sniffed and smiled.

"I can't believe I have your surname now, Carlisle." we both chuckled.

"Bella Cullen," I tested her new name and she smiled. "I think that sounds fair enough."

"So, what would I call you now? Dad or Pops?" Bella giggled and I grinned.

"Carlisle sounds good." I replied and she giggled again. "Choose what you prefer."

"Okay, Pops." we laughed then and the song was coming to its end.

"We have time waiting ahead of us. I want you to be happy and live a happy life, Bella. And I know that you'll have it with my son and hopefully with us. So enjoy every precious second that ticks by. You are very special and cherished. Always remember that. We are all here for you. I'm here."

"Thank you." she choked and I kissed her forehead. She embraced me. A few seconds, a new song started and Edward was at our side. Bella's face lit up again as Edward took her in his arms.

_I don't want to tell you this, son. But you'll know it anyway… I really feel like crying right now._ I chuckled as I took in Edward's amazed expression. _Take care of her now. I know you always will—forever will._

My son gave me a thoughtful nod as I left the dance floor. I was about to stand under the cedar again when Alice suddenly appeared beside me and dragged me back to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Carlisle! Don't go moping around here. You haven't danced with me yet." I sighed in defeat.


	5. A Talk

**I'm back with a 2,654 word chapter! Haha. I hope I didn't disappoint you by my very long absence. Here's the gist: My thesis was done, projects were finished, clearance was signed… so school just ended here in my country and I would be graduating high school in April 3. Yay! And then college at June. So I still have two months of relentless writing and reading here in fan fiction before I go all too crazy in college. Haha. **

**So reviews are love. This chapter is a little angsty and fluffy at the same time. And this is dedicated to BLUEROAN. She made me do it. Thank you! Enjoy!**

The plane landed in Seattle at around noon and I knew that I felt so tired and weak. I couldn't even move my feet correctly. Stumbling on the way at the exit of the airplane, Edward caught my arm reflexively. I did not dare speak of the weakness I was feeling at the moment. My hands were firmly placed on my belly for protection.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me—his face contorted in a massive pain just looking at me. I nodded my head and smiled before I bent my head below. "I'm sorry about all of this. Carlisle will help us get that thing out from you."

I flinched at what he said. No! He couldn't let the baby die! Our baby… Edward… My Edward, how could he say that to me? And Carlisle! I knew that Carlisle wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let the baby be destroyed. I tried to fight back the stinging tears that were forming in my eyes.

Rosalie was the first one to approach me. Her usual bitterness towards me was completely gone as her stone arms wrapped gently around my shoulders. "I will do whatever I can, Bella. I will protect you from them."

She hissed the last word as she shot a deadly glare towards Edward and Carlisle. I almost cried when I met Carlisle's eyes. He looked so tired and indecisive.

"Thank you very much, Rosalie." I smiled at the beautiful blonde vampire. She replied with a smile I had never seen from her until now. "Where are the others?"

I noticed that Carlisle and Rosalie were the only ones around.

"They are at the house. It is very sunny outside." Rosalie replied. I nodded my head and saw Edward walk towards Carlisle who was standing a few feet behind from Rosalie. Carlisle pocketed something and then gave Edward his car key.

"I'll find a shade outside." Edward said to me as he grabbed our belongings and disappeared through the throng of people. When I knew that he was gone, that was when my knees buckled. Luckily, Rosalie was standing in front of me and she caught me before I hit the floor.

"Bella?" It was Carlisle and I saw him run towards me. "How do you feel?"

"I feel very weak." I breathed and I felt Rosalie's arms wrapped round my back as if to carry me.

"No, Rose. People will get suspicious. Let me carry her." Carlisle spoke softly and a low snarl came from Rosalie's lips before another strong and cold arms wrapped around my body.

Carlisle walked silently towards the crowd with Rosalie beside him. He was looking straight ahead—ignoring the odd looks he was receiving as he carried me. "Carlisle,"

His eyes were deep black as he looked at me. He looked so tired yet he spoke calmly. "What is it, Bella? Do you feel anything?"

"Please don't listen to Edward," I broke down into tears then. "Please don't kill our baby. I'm not sorry it happened. I'm glad… Please, Carlisle. Just let me have the baby."

Carlisle closed his eyes in anguish and breathed deeply. "We don't know what is growing inside you, Bella. It could kill you."

"I don't care. I just want the baby out safe and alive… and in the right way." I looked over at Rosalie and she looked sympathetically at me. I already knew that she will support me in this.

Carlisle did not respond even after we got into his black Mercedes. Rosalie was sitting beside me in the backseat as Carlisle drove and Edward at the front seat.

"May I see?" Rosalie asked me and I nodded. She pulled the front of my shirt up under my ribs and gasped when she saw the visible lump in it. She placed her cold hand on top of my belly and then laughed when she felt the baby move inside me. Edward growled and Rosalie did the same thing to him.

"Stop it, you two!" Carlisle shouted and we all flinched. I had never heard Carlisle use that tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I saw his eyes looked at me through the mirror. It was then that I found him scary—I couldn't even believe that I would ever see him like that. It only took him a second before he composed himself and looked straight ahead on the road. He sighed in defeat. "Forgive me."

Both Edward nor Rosalie spoke and I did not dare utter a word for something might happen. It was then that the realization had hit me. I was making Carlisle tired! And possibly the rest of his family, too. Edward, I knew, was certainly going to worry so much about my safety but Carlisle… Esme… No! Even though how much guilt and hurt clawed within me by bringing this kind family a problem, I must voice how much_ this_ meant to me. It happened out of choice and I would not let my baby be in danger.

Out of weakness and exhaustion, I found myself being woken carefully by Rosalie in whom I had leaned on for sleep. I opened my eyes groggily as the white mansion zoomed in from the forest. Rosalie carried me inside and the others immediately rushed towards us. The pixie-face of Alice was contorted into a deep concentration as she tried her best to see flickers of the possible future. Jasper was behind her—his hand was on the small of her back. He was silently looking at me, possibly feeling the pain that was taking place inside me. Emmett was standing beside Rosalie as his mate carefully placed me on the couch. His usual humor was clearly wiped out of his face and was replaced by deep concern. Esme… she kneeled beside the couch and placed a cool tender hand on my forehead.

"We'll take care of you, sweetheart. Don't you worry. Everything will be alright." She said soothingly and I gave her a reassuring and thoughtful smile.

"Thank you, Esme." I said as the baby inside me kicked again. My hands automatically found their way on top of my belly and I rubbed gentle circles on it. It was very painful but I would try my best not to show that fact for even a tiny slip of courage would make everything turn for the worst. Edward found my hand and he squeezed it gently. The tortured look on his face made everything so complicated. He really should be comforting me—not hurting me just with those anguished eyes.

"I'll just have a talk with the others." He said and motioned the others to come with him outside. I remained sitting on the couch as I tuned out all of them with my weak human ears. They were talking in low and fast voices. There were snarls and hisses. Instinctively, I stood up with all the strength I could muster and quietly walked towards the door. I found Edward and Rosalie opposite each other—both had their lips pulled back in a menacing way. Carlisle was standing in between as if stopping the oncoming fight.

"That thing must be out of her, Carlisle!" Edward bellowed—too caught up with their heated conversation.

"I don't know, Edward. I have never felt so clueless in my entire life." Carlisle spoke in a defeated voice. Rosalie cut in.

"Why don't you just let Bella have the baby and respect her decision, huh, Edward? She really wants to have the child and she has all the right to keep it." Her voice was icy yet defensive—the overprotectiveness was evident in her tone.

"I can't see! Why?!" Alice suddenly yelled and Jasper had his arms on her shoulders in a second.

"What is it that you can't see, Alice?" the bass asked as he rubbed his mate's tiny shoulders. The look of pure concern was etched on his usual impassive face.

"The child. I can't see the child. And Bella's future is all blurry." Alice sighed as she massaged her temples. Everyone's head was turned to her—expecting for some explanation. Alice did not speak and the look of defeat took over her features and leaned her small frame in the long one of her mate. It was Esme who noticed me standing in the doorway and immediately flitted to wrap her arms around me as she guided me inside.

"You don't need to see that, dear." She whispered and I shook my head.

"I probably should. Knock some sense in me that I'm putting your family in the rocks." I paused as I felt like crying. "I'm so sorry, Esme. But I want the child inside me. I want him to be born and grow. I don't care what outcome I would have. This child inside me is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, next in having you as a family."

Esme pressed her cheek into mine and silently sobbed. "I know the feeling, sweetheart. I will try my best to let you what you want even though how much it hurts all of us. No one in this house knows what will happen but I will be here. And Rosalie and Alice and probably Jasper and Emmett."

"Thank you." I said and she gave me a heartwarming smile a loving mother could only give.

It was when my belly grew so big in a span of three days that I felt the helplessness and weakness growing in me—physically and emotionally. But I did not lose grip of the courage that I had ever since I found out that a part of Edward was living inside me. That was the only thought that gave me the bravery to continue and endure the pain. And it was the time that Carlisle talked to me—of what he knew best. Rosalie was not the type of person to easily give up her security and it took a while before I found myself alone in the house with Carlisle as the others did their thing. I knew that Edward and Rosalie were silently hovering outside the house.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle sat on the opposite chair—close enough that it was casual. His eyes were still deep black as three days ago. Geez… hadn't he been hunting with the others?

"I'm fine." I said as I wrapped my hands around my abdomen. _We're fine. Right?_ A small smile was formed on my lips as I felt a slight motion inside me. The touch of a cold hand surprised me. Carlisle held my hand on top of my belly. I looked up to see his charcoal black eyes looking tired and heartrendingly at me.

"I don't know how to say this, Bella." He paused as he looked down into my abdomen. His grip on my hand seemed to become tighter. "Seeing Edward so tortured makes me feel so helpless. He thinks that the child inside you is draining the life out of you and we couldn't do anything about it. _I_ couldn't do anything. All those years of experience lay to waste and here I am… God knows how much I want to do something to save you. But I don't know how…

"I respect your decision, Bella. I am a man enough not to affront you. But you have to see the other side of the decision, what if every sacrifice you had made meant nothing when the child is born? What if you don't survive in the process? Both of you? And then what? Bella, we just have you and we won't let you leave just like _that_." His voice broke at the end and I was the one who held his hand.

"Carlisle, look at me." I said calmly though the stinging in my eyes was starting to become prominent. I was too taken aback by his words but he needed to understand my side. His anguished gaze held mine as I spoke with my heart and not my mind.

"I will get through this. I simply _must_—for all of you and also for the child. Everything would be alright. Esme had said that and I trust her. I trust _you._ Yes, you are right about one thing… that we don't know what might happen but I know what I can do. I will keep strong enough to have the baby delivered. My heart is already set for this. I know that I would keep it beating until it faltered to a stop. But you wouldn't let that happen. Of course, you will save me or Edward for that matter. And then the child will live. And we could all be happy together." A tear cascaded down my cheek and Carlisle gently wiped it away.

"I will forever be amazed by your courage and determination, Bella." He paused as he kissed my forehead. I missed that from him. "But we don't know what is growing inside you. It could kill you any second and you wouldn't have to fight then. I'm afraid and I know that you are, too."

His words sent a shiver down my spine. I mindlessly stood up and wrapped my arms around him. He held me comfortingly—careful about my bulging abdomen. "I am afraid but I wouldn't let that fear conquer me for the only thing I have now is the courage to continue further on. But this is my child, Edward's child… a part of him and also a part of you. We are all connected by some ways. And if ever things get right, I know you will never look back and regret the decision to let me have the baby. Carlisle, you're a good person and you will do everything to make things right even though how impossible they may seem. You're not a quitter and my trust is in you… in all of you. Please, tell that to Edward. But I know that he's already listening to us."

I felt Carlisle sigh in my right shoulder. "I love you, Bella. You're my daughter and I will do everything I can to help you. But I can't you promise you that everything will be alright. Just one thing… that I will do my best to be of support. Edward would understand; I know he would even though how much it pains him to see you like this."

He gently rubbed soothing circles on my back and scooped me up to place me back on the couch again. A tired yet sincere smile was now on his lips. "Now as your doctor, I must say that you need your rest and stress wouldn't do you good. And don't move around too much."

"Thank you for everything, Carlisle. For understanding, for caring, and for loving." I smiled then and he bent down to place another tender kiss on my forehead. I probably smelled of Carlisle now. "And I love you, too."

Carlisle's tired face seemed to become gentle like the one I had known him for. He kneeled down beside the couch and lightly tapped the tip of my nose. "We don't want to get Edward jealous now, eh?"

I laughed then and he grinned at me. The youthfulness of his face seemed to come back. I stared at his black eyes and frowned. "You need to go hunting. Edward and Rosalie are both hungry, too."

"Of course. Just promise me that you're still be alright when I come back." He raised his eyebrows and I nodded. "Take care, Bella."

"You, too." And with that, he disappeared inside the house, leaving me again with Rosalie and Edward. Then, I thought to myself… the family was added to the reasons on why I should keep my heart beating. Edward, I loved him so as well as the others.

And yes, Carlisle might have topped them all.


	6. Rush

**Sorry for the very late update. But here's Part Two of Bella's pregnancy period and of course, from Carlisle's POV. Thanks everyone! :]**

**I own nothing of these characters. But Carlisle could be mine ANY time.**

* * *

**Carlisle**

Amidst all the mayhem that was happening right now, I remained completely still as if I suddenly became frozen. My daughter in law was right—even vampires could go into shock. The nasty sound of a bone cracking was the reason why I froze. But it all happened in a matter of second before I was in front of my daughter—her face had become bone white in pain.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella breathed in short quick patterns.

"Bella," I managed to say as the others hovered around us. Bella had just broken a rib and oh God, the child inside her had done it. My son, Edward, was still in a state of shock as he wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. Rosalie was holding her on the other side. I took on in inspecting the damage. "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure" she panted again "it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." she pointed to the left side of her ribcage. I pulled the oversized sweater she was wearing up to under her chest and a large bruise was already forming. I heard someone gasp behind me and I shook my head.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

"Okay." she said in between her hard breathing.

Rosalie immediately scooped Bella up and Edward hissed. _Easy, Edward. She's just being protective. _I thought and he relaxed his stance before we all went upstairs.

"I've already got her." Rosalie said—her teeth were still bared.

The others were following behind us and I turned around.

"Please remain here." I said tiredly as Edward, Rosalie and I went inside my office. Alice had already prepared the tools needed and she shot a worried look at me before she closed the door and left.

"Carlisle, the child is killing her." Edward whispered brokenly under his breath—so low that Bella couldn't hear. He placed his wife on top of the bed that was set up in the middle of the room and I started poking tenderly around her rib. Then, I brought the X-ray equipment that I managed to borrow and I wouldn't even tell them how. A few minutes later, the X-ray showed the crack in her ribcage. Edward hissed silently and I gave him a look.

I set the bone correctly and taped her as carefully as possible and my concentration was getting out of focus. I didn't have the chance to hunt for there were many things to do and watch out for. Bella's condition was getting worse every single day and it had worried us all. Her stomach was huge and bulging as the large bruises almost covered the entire section of her skin. My mind was really exhausted but I still need to keep going.

"The bone should be fine now, Bella." I said to her as Rosalie carried her downstairs. She smiled timidly at me—still trying to be courageous and all. But I knew that she really _was_ brave.

I remained in my office and the low sound of the door opening made me turn to look at my wife walking towards me. Instinctively, my feet dragged me to meet her halfway and I embraced her with all the strength I had. _Esme…_ her only presence could make me relax. Then, I burrowed my face in her soft and sweet-smelling hair as she soothingly rubbed my back.

"You look so tired," she looked up at me and caressed my face. I did not let go of her. "Have you even had a glimpse of yourself in the mirror?"

Esme smiled tenderly at me and I reciprocated her action. "There's no need. I'm already seeing it in the reflection in your eyes."

She was right. The reflection was years older than me as the rings under my black eyes darkened and became more pronounced. My eyes looked grave… exhausted. But it really doesn't matter as long as I was trying to figure out if I could ever be of help to my daughter-in-law even though how inconsequential matter it was.

"Stay with me now." I whispered as I scooped my wife in my arms. Esme smiled.

"What are we going to do?" she asked playfully and I kissed her—longer than it should be.

"We are going to sit in that chair," I pointed to my chair. "And we'll pretend to nap. Because you know how I desperately need some."

"Okay." she smiled and the tension within me began to subside.

The days and nights passed by like a painful blur as everyone inside the house worried each second. I spent most of the time researching as do Emmett and Jasper. We were all getting into a sort of massive intake of information about vampire folklore, ancient stories and myths. None of it was possible.

And now, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and I had finally gone hunting as Jacob provided us the safe route.

"The child is still giving me a headache." Alice commented as we stopped in a forest area a good hundred miles away from Forks.

"Sure as hell when that child came out." Emmett laughed. "It would be fun to have a baby in the house."

"We still don't know what's inside Bella, Emmett." I said—my voice sounded grave. And then I caught the scent of a mountain lion. They let me have my way as the venom flowed in my mouth and the instinct overtook me. I crouched and prepared for the attack.

Esme and I further traveled to acquire more blood supplies for Bella and as we were getting on our mid-travel, my phone rang and Alice—her voice in rushed panicked—called me,

"Carlisle! Bella's having the baby!" I suddenly froze on my tracks. "She's losing it!"

"When?"

"Now!" she replied and I could hear the noise of clothes being shred on the other line. "I'm putting Rosalie on line!"

In a matter of seconds, the connection broke. I didn't know what happened and with that, I pocketed my phone, grabbed Esme by the hand and darted back through the woods as fast as our legs could muster.

"Everything's going to be alright," I heard Esme whisper beside me and I squeezed her hands.

"I fervently hope so."

It took us forty-five minutes to get back to the house. Nothing was more important now other than my daughter's condition. I sprinted upstairs without taking notice of what was happening in the living room. The scent of Bella's blood was so strong it almost became a perfume around the whole house. And in half a second, the image of my son leaning his head beside the bloodied hand of Bella took me off guard. The image was bloodstained and… heartbreaking. The look on my son's face almost knocked me out of my feet.

"Why hadn't anyone cleaned her up yet?" I spoke silently but Edward didn't move from his position. He just sat there beside the made-up bed, his mouth and hands were covered in blood. He only stared into nothingness—listening to the changing heartbeat of his wife.

"The temptation is too much for them." He replied gravely and I walked towards the bed. Bella's naked body looked like she had been mangled but the wounds in her abdomen were already sealing. I sighed as I spoke lowly,

"Esme, can you bring a basin of water and a towel up here. And also a dress." In a matter of seconds, Esme was right at the door with the things I'd told her to bring. I could tell that she wasn't breathing. She looked at me apologetically and left. Using my speed, I took the basin and a simple white dress from the door and made my way back to the bed.

"I'll clean her." I said to Edward as he continued to be motionless as a rock. The hurt in his eyes was so strong I couldn't dare to look at him anymore. I ripped the towel in half, soaked one in the water and passed it onto my son. "Clean yourself too."

He didn't speak but he slowly wiped the gore away from his face and hands. So I started cleaning the bloodied body of his wife. I was even scared to look at Bella's face. I didn't want it to be engraved in my mind for eternity. Bella didn't move in the slightest but I could hear her heart beat frantically. I could hear the thick venom flow in her veins. I could smell the strong scent of morphine working its way. But she wasn't moving. Was there something wrong in the process? It was normal for a transformation that the body would writhe in pain… in agony. She should've been screaming by now, asking for the ravaging fire to stop, asking for her death. Because there was nothing more tormenting than having to experience the change.

As I gently wiped her arms, I could remember in perfect clarity the time I was in the exact position as Bella. It did no good to scream. Maybe she remembered that and kept it in mind. I knew how strong-minded she was even though how much pain she was suffering. Maybe she would get all through this perfectly well and everything will finally fell into place.

_She's forever yours now, Edward._ I thought as I now cleaned Bella's legs.

"Will she be alright? Had I done the right thing? To inject the venom straight to her heart?" Edward spoke frantically as he clenched his fists through his hair.

_Stop. Everything's going to be fine. She's going to be perfect. You know that._

Edward didn't speak a single word after that and I had to dress Bella myself for my son wouldn't move in his chair. The scent of Bella's blood became fainter and a few minutes later, Esme was inside the office with her usual bleach—scrubbing every surface to take away any miniscule trace of Bella's scent. Alice even scowled at me when she saw that I had dressed Bella in Esme's nightgown and she had to rummage her closet to get a _decent _outfit. She came back with a tight-fit ice-blue dress and changed Bella's clothes herself. I couldn't do anything about Alice's fashion sense.

I went downstairs a good few hours later. Edward didn't want to leave her wife's side and almost as if I was struck by something so powerful—I finally noticed the fluttering heartbeats in the living room mixed with a sweet scent.

That was when I found _her_… _Renesmee_.

No words could describe the strong hold she had given me in that moment when her warm chocolate brown eyes met mine. Her eyes that strongly reminded me of a girl that was dear to me. I was glad that I still had to see those exact eyes. The little baby smiled at me and reached her arms. I took her from Rosalie and the warmth that radiated from the child overwhelmed me that I laughed… Yes, I laughed out of joy. For the first time in what seemed to be a long stressful period, I felt joy… pure and utter joy.

"Hello, Renesmee," my voice seemed a lot different—almost like a coo. It made everyone present in the room smile. I didn't take notice for the only person right now was this unbelievably beautiful child smiling at me. "I'm Carlisle."

Then, her warm hands found my cheeks and then I heard a voice in my head, "Grandpa."

With that, I almost forgot where I was and who I was. It was the little child's voice that kept repeating in my mind. I was a grandfather.

"Yes I am, my dear." I smiled and the child smiled back—reminding me of the girl upstairs that was her mother.


	7. Our Secret

**Sorry for the very late update. Here's another one from Bella's POV. :] Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

There was an eerie silence that filled the small cottage. It was Saturday afternoon and strangely enough, I was alone inside our house reading something Shakespeare. Edward had gone out with the other men for their once a month 'all-men hunting'. Nessie was at the reservation with Jake. I had my trust on him now. Alice and Rosalie were both in Seattle—taking advantage of the fact that it was a fairly cloudy day—shopping for another set of clothes for everyone. Esme was currently in Canada because she was having a transaction with a lot in there. Only a few months and all the Cullens would move out from the small and dreary Forks. How I hate thinking about that. It made me want to stay here for Charlie. But we really needed to.

The sound of my phone broke the small frown that managed to creep onto my face. I answered before the second ring. "Alice."

"I won't tell anyone." Her sing-song voice chirped from the other line.

"What is it?" I asked, aggravated by her sudden and cryptic message. I heard her laugh.

"About what you want to tell Carlisle. I know you've been itching to get him alone. I'm not going to tell anybody because I know that you only want Carlisle to understand. Even I won't think about it around Edward. Whatever it is that you want to keep secret." She sounded so cheerful.

"Carlisle is with the guys." I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that Alice had seen the action even before I did it. The tinkling laughter echoed once more.

"He's not. He was called for an emergency surgery just before they took off. Just wait for a minute and he'll be there. I already called him." Then the connection ended. I was about to call Alice again when I heard the familiar purr of the Mercedes emerging from the highway. I stood up and ran just outside the door. A few seconds later, the black sedan pulled up in the road a few meters away from the house. Carlisle's soothing minty scent saturated the air as he appeared in front of me in half a second.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked and the worry was prominent on his young face. In a split second, I had registered that he was still wearing his white coat over his dark blue scrubs and white sneakers; that his unneeded stethoscope was unconsciously slung around his neck; that the tempting scent of a human's blood still had its trace around his washed hands. I grimaced.

"Oh." Carlisle muttered as he realized what I had smelled. He lightly chuckled. "Can I use the sink inside your house?"

What a silly question. He practically owned the house since it was he and Esme's wedding gift. "Of course."

I led him inside the cottage and realized that it was the first time he actually entered my sanctuary after a year of my change. Carlisle looked around with a small smile on his lips and his eyes fell upon the small sink in the kitchen. He deliberately washed his agile hands like a ritual. I wonder if all doctors had that innate grace. Well, not all male doctors were immortals. The only thing I knew was that Carlisle was the epitome of god-like men. No one could surpass him in that title. Not even Edward—because my husband was my angel.

A clearing of throat broke me out of my reverie and Carlisle was staring at me with an amused expression on his face. Instead of having a full reddening on my face, I laughed. Blushing was one thing that I had managed to forget through the time. Vampires couldn't blush and it was a good thing for me as of now.

"Alice called me," Carlisle started as he wiped his hands over the kitchen towel. "She said that there's something you want to tell me."

"Yeah. I just didn't get the chance to talk to you with no one around." I replied. "Actually, this is really the first time I had been alone with you ever since the change."

Carlisle smiled at me tenderly. The next thing I knew, his arms were around my shoulders as he took me in one of his gentle embraces I almost would've forgotten from my murky human memories. I missed him so much even though he was constantly in my presence. My time was half-spent with my daughter and Edward. The days were not long enough to enjoy them with Nessie. And the nights never seemed so lengthy when I spent every single one with Edward. Carlisle had taken the liberty to focus on his job after the incident that had happened with the Volturi. He had missed his work and I him. And with that, I hugged him back with much force than necessary.

"Don't forget you're still quite strong." He whispered though he did not release from our embrace. Chuckling fervently, I leaned my head up with my chin resting on his chest. He was just as tall as Edward. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He responded with his on my forehead.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" his eyebrows furrowed though his eyes were still literally twinkling with delight. I smiled nervously as I burrowed my face on his chest. His soft minty scent calmed me somehow. He spoke tenderly and I felt his hand stroking my hair. "Bella,"

I breathed once more before talking—my voice was muffled because my whole face still found his chest comforting. And I really didn't want him to see my expression. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier."

Carlisle's body stiffened for quarter of a second and then relaxed. "What truth? You never lied to me."

I shook my head and refused to look at him in the eyes. My face was still on his chest. "I never really want you to believe in a false hope, Carlisle. I didn't tell you the truth about my transformation."

It was then that Carlisle released me and instead of forcing my head to look up at him, he went down on one knee and looked up at me. His hands held mine. "It didn't work."

It was not a question but a statement. I always knew that Carlisle understands things even though how easy or complicated they might be. "Tell me what happened."

He stood up then as we both sat down on the only sofa. Taking a long deep breath, I told him the truth. "I felt what you had felt. The fire, the agony… And I couldn't move my body because the morphine had pinned me down like there was a massive weight in my body. Edward would've continued to take the blame when he knew what really happened. And so I stayed silent, fighting the ravaging fire with all my strength. The thing that had taken my guilt was when I saw that you were happy when I told you the lie that I felt nothing."

"You still felt the pain… then how strong are you that you managed to control yourself for three days? You're always taking us by surprise, Bella." Carlisle suddenly smiled at me. "Did you honestly think that you had done something wrong?"

I nodded my head in response and he playfully patted my cheeks with both of his hands. "You are one brave spirit, Bella. The courage you have is something that I could never have in a million years. And I admire you for that. We are very lucky that we have you. With Edward as a wife; Nessie as a mother; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett as a sister; and you as Esme and I's daughter."

"Thank you," I smiled and leaned my head on his left shoulder. "But I worry too much. I wish I could be as calm as you."

Carlisle chuckled. "I just had a different way in taking things."

"Sure it's a much better way." I muttered.

Carlisle stood up and straightened his white coat. By the way his eyes widened for a fraction, it seemed that he didn't realize that he was still wearing his surgery attire until now. "I forgot things easily when it comes to family emergency."

"Emergency?" I questioned and he laughed his lilting laugh.

"Alice sounded so worried when she called me right in the middle of my surgery. I had to finish quicker and went here."

"She's such a good actress." I stood up and headed for the door. "Let's go, now."

Carlisle looked at me funny but flitted right behind me. "Where are we going?"

"You, Doctor, need to hunt or you might be crabby when everyone gets back home." I said as his charcoal black eyes looked me over. Then he laughed.

"You're right. Esme's going to be here at dusk." He grinned and I had to hold back my laughter. Carlisle was so excited at the thought and I giggled like silly. He took off his white coat, only leaving his dark blue scrubs. And we took off through the thick rainforest. It was our first time to hunt together.

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" I asked mid-run. His head whipped back to meet my gaze. He replied with a kind and reassuring smile. He knew well enough the bit about Edward. "The time will come when everyone would know. But not right now… I still want to enjoy being an immortal."

The scent of a herd of deer wafted through the air. Carlisle and I both crouched for our attack. We stared at each other for a second and he nodded his head. He smiled a wicked smile and I did, too. It was our secret for the meantime. Neither Alice knew that much.

The adrenaline washed over me and my instinct took over. We both lunged for the kill.


	8. Forever

**First of all, I would like to thank all the readers, reviewers, and passersby in this story. This fic could somehow be the most special of mine since I have the considerable amount of reviews and hits I had gotten in the span of time I'm here in fanfiction. I know that I still have a lot of things to work onto in terms of grammar and description—over-all writing—and I thank all those people who praised my amateur work. Thank you very much! You don't know how much it means to me.**

**But as much as I want to continue writing this story, there are things that I should prioritize and that is studying. The day after tomorrow, I will be going to college far away from my home (and colder) and I suppose I'll never have the time to update and write stories frequently as before. I am very sorry for that. Even if I got the time, I wouldn't want to waste my time and money in an internet café. Oh, I would really miss my home!**

**And so, I would like to give you the last chapter of 'I Am Here'. Again, thank you very much.**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day. Since when did the last time this house ever became like this? The bright sun was casting rays towards my office window and I had to smile at the perfection it radiated. The excellence even expanded at the marvelous beauty of my wife sitting on the floor in front of the window—her skin glistening in the sunlight. She looked up at me and smiled the affable smile I had come to know in over eighty years.

"Dazzled?" she asked and I laughed. With that, I was out of my chair and then behind my wife where I cradled her in my arms. Esme giggled as I kissed her playfully and then her golden eyes stared at me for some time.

"It seems like you're the one dazzled." I said and she lightly pressed her lips back to mine. The feeling was incomprehensible every time. All I knew was that it was beautiful. Esme turned to look outside once more and I rested my chin on top of her head whilst tightening my grip on her waist. She laughed.

"You, doctor, can't seem to have enough of me." She teased and I kissed her sweet-smelling hair.

"I will _never_ have enough of you." I replied back. "Because your beauty grows each day and I can't keep up."

"Carlisle… stop it." Her voice chimed like a bell. I smiled even wider. "We've been married for over eight decades and you can still make me feel so _giddy._"

I laughed at her use of word. "Glad to know."

A few minutes of silence passed by before there was a light knock on the door. By the familiar floral scent, I knew that it was Bella. What would bring her this beautiful day? "Carlisle? Can I come in?"

"Of course." I replied as Esme and I stood to meet Bella. My wife gave me a soft smile and then Bella went inside the office with an excited look on her face. I just had to suppress the chuckle at her expression.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked and she just stood there at the doorway—looking embarrassed. She fidgeted for a second—an action which was unusual for a vampire and Esme laughed. I turned to look at my wife.

"Alright. I'm leaving." Esme sighed with a big smile on her face. She gave Bella a warm embrace. "Be sure you got it right."

"Yes, Esme." Bella grinned and then my wife was out of the office. I had no idea where she went. Bella noticed the confused expression on my face and then she flitted right in front of me, took my right hand, and ran downstairs in front of Edward's black grand piano. "We have to duet Heart and Soul and I'm going to present it to the others when they come back."

I chuckled out of amusement and I sat down beside Bella. We started playing the easy two-minute song and she eventually got it—equipped with an amazing immortal mind. "Since when did you become interested in piano?"

"All of you know how to play and I just need to." She smiled up at me. "And it'll surprise Edward."

"Edward has always been the musician. Maybe you'll beat him this time." Bella laughed.

"Oh, no. I will never have the skill." She shook her head. "Do you play any instruments?"

I thought about that for a second before answering. "I play the piano, cello, violin, guitar, harmonica, flute, harp…"

"Okay, okay. You can play everything. What a shocker." I had to laugh at that. "I only used to play happy birthday in a recorder back then."

"Well, at least your musical talent improved drastically… or else you'll be picked on by Emmett." I started playing an original composition of mine back in the early 19th century. It was a sad piece that mirrored the loneliness I had felt throughout those years I was alone. Never had I thought I could play a delightful song such as Heart and Soul.

"Who's the best musician now?" Bella asked and I chuckled.

A few minutes later, Esme was back and she gracefully sat in the couch Bella arranged near the piano. Then, the others filed inside—all looking like they had some fun from hunting. They noticed that I was sitting with Bella beside me on the piano. All faces turned curious as they sat down on the couch and rug. Bella gave a huge smile before speaking, "This is for Esme and Carlisle… the heart and soul of our family."

We started the beat and enjoyed ourselves. After that, everyone clapped and Bella looked so happy. I kissed her forehead before joining my wife on the couch. Bella remained in the piano. I turned to look at my son who just about exploded with happiness.

"Even four year olds can play Heart and Soul." Emmett jeered with a smile. Everyone turned to glare at him—especially Nessie.

"Shut up, Em." Rosalie hissed then turned to Bella to give her an encouraging smile.

"This is going to be so beautiful!" Alice chimed and everyone sighed.

"Alice… what a way to spoil us." Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What? I'm just too excited. C'mon, Bella! Start already!"

Bella gave a deep breath. "This song is for all of you. I hope you'll like it."

And then her fingers danced across the keys. The music saturated the whole house with such passion and beauty.

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
Do you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so…"

Her soft, rich voice was very beautiful as she continued to sing. Everyone was silent as she finished the song and then we all erupted into a boisterous applause.

"Still can't believe you can sing!" Emmett said again and Rose smacked him in the head.

Everyone gave their praises and kisses and I did, too. "That was such a wonderful performance, Bella."

"Thanks." She replied timidly as Nessie jumped into her arms.

"You're very beautiful, Momma."

Indeed, she was. And it left me to ponder how a single decision could led into something so magnificent such as the situation I was right now. Out of loneliness, I had acted upon impulse to save a young man that became my son. And that of another that became my beloved wife. The two led to another pair and was immediately joined by two more. Until I realized how far I was from my past life and also satisfied of having a family like the one I had.

This splendid young woman with my granddaughter in her arms brought joy and love in our lives. She made us even stronger and united with each complication we face in this limitless existence. She was one of the hands that held the powerful essences of our family. She had made Edward find the happiness and purpose in his life. She was the mother of a delightful child that no one could possibly think could even exist. And I was looking forward to spend the eternity with her as my daughter. She already was.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward spoke so low that I could only hear—his golden eyes gleaming sincerely. "For keeping us all intact and for giving us the family we lost and never had. Thanks for everything."

I thoughtfully nodded at him—trying to conceal the fact that I almost cried. It was very uncharacteristic. Thankfully, Alice announced to have a family photo. She placed the silver digital camera on top of a table and we all gathered around the piano. I stood beside Esme—who leaned her head in my shoulder—and Edward with Bella in his arms. Alice gave a sign. "Okay, say cheese!"

And I gave the happiest smile I ever had in almost four hundred years.


End file.
